Matoi Tatsumi
is of the GoGoFive. He is the eldest son and the leader of the team. He is Captain of the Capital Fire Department Rescue Squad. Biography GoGoFive He is 24 (25 as of Timeranger vs Gogo V and 36 as of Gokaiger) years old and takes his duties as a leader and as the eldest brother very seriously. He never backs down from a fight no matter how difficult it might be. At times he yells at his younger siblings for messing up. Matoi does everything by the book with no room for messing up. Since he was the one that practically raised his younger brothers and sister, he feels very much responsible for them. He is their "father" and brother rolled up in one. Gets into a lot of arguments with Shou. He might argue with his siblings quite a bit but that's only because he loves them and wants them to be the best they can be. He was also the one who came up with the team's battle cry. Timeranger vs. GoGoFive To be added Gaoranger vs Super Sentai GoRed is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yuusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Led by his Liveman predecessor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRanger to GingaRed to his successor TimeRed. He had no interactions with his younger brother Daimon, who also appeared, but alongside the Dream Sentai instead. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Matoi fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. He was seen as one of the Reds to first engage a Sugormin. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Sugormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The GoRed powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Matoi received his key alongside his younger brother Shou, allowing for the Tatsumi family to utilize their abilities once again. Super Hero Taisen , Megarangers, Gaorangers, and Timerangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Matoi, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting a Dogormin with GoYellow. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Matoi's appearances in the "Versus Series", Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive vs. Gingaman and Mirai Sentai Timeranger vs. GoGoFive, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Alata (Gosei Red) also dresses as Matoi in the GoGoFive cosplay. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Matoi Tatsumi/GoRed: to be added GoRed Rescue Mecha *99Machine Red Ladder *GoLiner 1 *Red Mars 1 *Max Victory Robo Sigma Project (shared with Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink) Arsenal *Go Go Brace *Rescue Rope *Claw Anchor *V-Machine Gun **V-Lancer ***V-Boomerang **Five Laser *Go Blaster: Hyper Mode **V-Mode Brace ***V-Mode Shield **Go Blaster ***Normal Mode ***Rescue Mode **Command Attacker ***Fire Commander ***Attacker Pod Ranger Key The is Matoi Tatsumi's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GoRed Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as GoRed. It was also used by Gai Ikari on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became GoGoFive while fighting against Basco's RinJyuKen Warriors Ranger Key Clones. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Matoi received his key and became GoRed once more. Red Spirit As the twenty-third Red, GoRed's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Behind the scenes Portrayal Matoi Tatsumi is portrayed by . As GoRed, his suit actor was . Notes *Of the other four Tatsumi Siblings (Not counting Nagare), he is the only member who does not make an out of costume appearance after Timeranger vs Gogo V. External links *GoRed at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *GoRed at the Dice-O Wiki